


It's MY Party.

by BDJ



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDJ/pseuds/BDJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry turns 21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's MY Party.

Harry was 21 and his birthday party was in full swing.  Happy birthday to him!

Everyone was here.

_David Beckham_  was here and Harry couldn’t stop smiling and taking drinks of whatever the drink was someone kept handing him.  He didn’t ask many questions. He was 21, there were no rules.

Right?

He was good at working a room - these are the moments Harry shined, everyone was saying hi and was was saying hi back and all his friends were there other than Niall and Zayn, but that’s okay - they’d have a celebration in Australia in a few weeks. He wasn’t mad, plus they’d sent him a fun present so it made up for it.  Louis wouldn’t let him open it yet though but it was in a YSL bag so he’d love it.  For sure.  He got a lot of YSL this year actually.  Liam got him new boots (claiming his were a disgrace, whatever), Jeff got him YSL, Nadine got him YSL, that new friend he’d met today got him YSL.  They’d probably bought out the store.  He’s okay with it.

Louis hadn’t given him a present yet.  Where was Louis and his present?!

He couldn’t find Louis and he wanted Louis and his drunken brain couldn’t comprehend where he’d gone.

“Harry, you okay?”  He heard Jeff yell at him from somewhere from his left before he ran smack dab into Nadine.

“Oh HIIIIIIII.”  He said loudly.

“Hello Harry, you’ve already said hi 20 times tonight babe.”

“I have?”

She laughed lightly at him and helped steady himself so he could find...Jeff?  Yes, Jeff.  And Louis,  **where was Louis?**   Where was his phone?  Oops.

“Whoa bud, okay maybe cool it on the special drink for a bit.”  Jeff laughed.

“I like the special drink though.”  He pouted before making grabby hands at his drink.  Jeff gave Nadine a knowing look that said ‘ _distract him, going to find Louis_ ’.

“Hey Harry, wanna take some pictures in the photo booth?”  She asked knowing he’d probably already forgotten there was one.  Harry was the age of a 5 year old when drunk.  Adorable but forgetful and very whiny when confused.

“Oh yea!  Pictures, come on!  Bye Jeff!”

_That was easy._   Thought Jeff who went on the Louis hunt.  Harry could probably be distracted for about an hour before he realized, again, that he was looking for Louis who probably assumed Harry was fine, but Jeff knew that there was a breakdown of some sort coming.  He could sense it.  Louis and Harry had spent a few weeks together but being in LA signaled to Harry no Louis and chances are without seeing him he’d forget he was here and lose it.  

“Jeff!”  Glenne yelled over the crowd.

“Hey, where’s Lou?”

“I haven’t seen him, probably outside smoking?  I’ll help you look, everything okay?”

“Yea, Harry’s about 3 steps from crying if we don’t find him Louis and I’d rather avoid that situation.”

“He’s drunk?”

“That may be putting it lightly.  He’s 30 min away from not being able to stand.”

“Jeff my friend!” Someone grabbed Jeff before Glenne could even respond and had him turned around and engaged in another conversation so she supposed finding Louis was on her.  Great.

“Hey, you seen Louis?”  She asked Jeff’s sister.

“Um, no?  I haven’t seen Harry in like hours either.  He sucks at this birthday boy center of attention thing.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s actually doing a pretty good job of it,” she laughed, “almost too good of a job probably.”

“So he’s drunk?  And you’re looking for Louis so that must mean...okay yep.  I’ll help.”  And she was off - Glenne sighed, this family was more protective of Harry then of each other.  Glenne loved them even more for that.

“Liam!”  She yelled - ah find one member of a boyband there is bound to be another near by.

“Glenne Dizzle.”

“That is a terrible name,” she sighed pulling him to the side and saying hello to a few people passing by, “have you seen Lou?  Don’t you guys have a some freaking being in the same band thing going on that makes finding each other simple?”

“Uhm, no.”

“Really?  What’s the point then?”

“We’re not that connected.”

“I just assumed...anyway, where is he then?”

“I dunno, bathroom?”

“You just made that up, come on Payne.  It’s me and you until we find the wannabe soccer player.”

“But David is just…”

“You find me Lou, I give you David.  Deal?”  The Azoffs were very scary when they wanted to be.

“Fineeeeeeee.”  He grumbled as she drug him away.

 

 

Jeff finally managed to get away from his CAA friends and resumed his search for Louis.  And where did Glenne go?!

He felt his phone (maybe Harry’s he had both) buzz and grabbed it sighing at the time, it was 4am - when did it become 4am.  Harry was going to hate him tomorrow and by association, Louis.

He had four identical messages less than 2 min. apart from each other from Nadien. ‘ **CODE RED - in the back room** ’

Oh great.  He knew it.  He responded quickly with ‘on the way’.  

While he was pushing through the crowd and politely saying hi to people as he was passing by, he also typed a quick message to Louis saying ‘ _hey, H needs you.  In back room._ ’  When he stumbled through the back door after what felt like ages he took a deep breathe because dealing with a drunk Harry was not easy feat when all he wanted was Louis.

“H...you alright?”

“No, I am not alright.  I want, where’s Lou?”  Nadine looked at Jeff for answers because lets be real, she’d been Harry’s friend for a short while and hadn’t really seen how bad it could get when Harry missed Louis.

“He’s here H, Glenne went to go find him.”  Jeff said sitting next to Harry trying to get him to drink some water.

“I don’t want water.”

“Bub you gotta drink some water if you’re gonna have enough energy to kiss Louis.”

“No, I don’t want it.  Where’s Lou Jeff?”  OH god, there were the tears.

“No no no, no tears.  He’s coming.”

“You, you’re lying.”

“No I’m not, I would never ever lie to you.”  Jeff silently prayed for Louis to walk through the door...

“Babe, why are we crying?” ‘ _oh thank god._ ’  Louis asked coming through the door and grinning at his sappy over emotional drunk 21 year old boyfriend.  Jeff sighed and moved off the couch so Louis could sit next to Harry.  

Lou walked over and picked up the glass Harry had been drinking from and took a whiff, “Oh dear, tequila huh?  What have we said about tequila H?”

“I can’t remember, I missed you.”  Harry whined nuzzle his head into Louis’ neck.

Louis just laughed and rubbed his hands through Harry’s hair and signaled to Jeff and Nadine that he had it from here, “Can you just lock the door, yea?  Give us a bit, he’ll be good in a few.”

“But my party.”  Harry sat up with a pout.

“We’re just gonna take a little break from the party yea?”

“But I…”

“I just want to hang out us two for just a sec, can we do that Hazza?”  Louis could guilt Harry into anything.

Harry looked back at Jeff and then at Lou and back to Jeff, “Jeff will you keep everyone distracted?  I don’t want to miss my cupcakes.  Or my cakes.  Or my cuppycakes.  I used to be a baker ya know?”  He said towards Nadine assuming she hadn’t heard this story 2,000 times.

“I promise there will be no cupcakes eaten before your return.”  Jeff swore.

“Kay.  Lou we can stay.”  Harry said grinning.  He was so drunk.  His eyes were bright green and the face splitting grin he had on his face made Louis laugh.

“Thank you lovely,” He said kissing him softly as he heard Jeff close the door and lock it, “You feeling okay love?”

“Umhmm.”  Harry wasn’t really focusing on anything.  His eyes were darting around every corner of the room and he kept fidgeting.  Drunk Harry was similar to a tired 3 year old who refused to admit they were tired.

“Hey, look at me love,”  He could tell it was taking all of Harry’s energy to look at him and sit still, “there you are.  You feeling okay?”

“I think…” Harry started before giggling, “I think I drank too many special drinks.” He said like he was telling a deep dark secret.

“I would agree.  Tequila always has a very strange effect on you.”  Lou sighed pulling Harry onto his lap and kissing him a little more.

“I thought you left.”  Harry sighed into the kiss.

“Why would you think that?”

“You, I couldn’t find you.  I took pictures in the photo booth though!  You wanna take pictures with me?”

“Later yea?”

“Kay, hey Lou?”

“Yes love.”

“Thanks for coming to my party.”  Harry said sincerely.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  He said pulling him into another kiss gasping a bit when Harry shifted so he was straddling Louis’ lap and grinding down into him.

“Oh god, babe, no no no not here.”

“Please, please Lou, please, it’s my birthday.”

“That’s what you said this morning,” Kiss on the lips, “last night,” kiss in the sweet spot of his neck, “and the night before.”  He said as he pulled Harry’s shirt aside to expose his perky nipple.  Harry moaned and pushed himself closer to Louis and his dick more firmly into his stomach.  He was hard as no get out and honestly, nothing was more important than cumming at this exact moment.  He could care less about the damn cupcakes.

“Lou please.”  Harry moaned.

“Mmm you smell like tequila.”

“Please please.”  He moaned grinding down harder in an effort to either make Louis do something or to get himself off.

“Easy babe, don’t want to ruin your pants yea.”  He said moving Harry over to sit on the couch as he lowered himself to his knees while unzipping Harry’s pants and pulling them down along with his briefs.  

“Lou, oh god.”  Harry moaned as Louis wrapped his lips around his cock and started teasing his balls.  This wouldn’t take long.   A drunk Harry Styles had the stamina of an early teen who’d never been touched before.  Louis hollowed out his cheeks and moved his fingers down to around Harry’s hole giving just a little bit a pressure before he felt Harry stiffen and let out a deep groan cumming into Louis’ mouth.  Lou took it all in and then looked Harry in the eye before swallowing.  

“Shit.”  Harry sighed pulling Louis up into his lap and kissing him deeply.  He moved his hand down to touch Louis who batted his hand away.

“Nope birthday boy, saving that for later.  You, my love, are just getting started.”  He whispered pulling Harry’s pants back up and tucking him back in as Harry lazily smiled at him looking relaxed, drunk, and happy.

“You happy babe?”

“Mhmmm, you’re here.”  Harry lazily responded pushing Louis down on the couch to lay on top of him.  Louis had no doubt Harry could go again.  Probably more than once.  But he just wanted to hold him.

“Can’t believe you’re 21.”  Louis sighed.  massaging Harry’s scalp and slotting him between his legs.

“I’m old!”

“Yea, old.  If that’s what you want to call it.”

Harry looked up at Louis looking every bit of about 12 and smiled.

“Love you.”

“Love you  _moooooooore_.”

“Impossible.”  He said quietly before he heard a knock at the door.

“Who’s there?!”  Harry yelled.

“Jeff.”

“Jeffffffff who?”  Harry giggled falling off the couch and not even noticing.

“I can’t believe I fell for that, come on love birds.  It’s cake time and there are plenty of cakes so please come out before Rita eats my arm.”

“Ready babe?  Your people await.”  Louis sighed standing up and making sure he looked presentable before helping Harry stand and steading him.  He was so drunk.

“My people,” he giggled, “you are my only people.  Love my Lou.”

“Love you too.”  He whispered tossing Harry’s hair a bit and double checking to make sure he didn’t look like he'd just gotten a birthday blowjob.

“Do I look 21?!”  Harry asked spinning around.

“You do love.  You do.”

“Come one lets go!”

 

Louis watched the boy he’d loved for 4 years confidently walk to the door while shaking his hips and smirking at Lou.  The same guy who 4 years ago was terrified of what people said or thought about him, the same guy who cried whenever he got hate on the internet.  The same guy, who 4 years later, could never say a bad word about anyone.  Louis loved him.  He’d loved him since he was 16 and he’d love him for every birthday after this.  

“Right beside you love.”

“Like you always are.”  Harry smiled.

“Jesus, took you long enough.”  Liam sighed when the opened the door.

Harry grinned and threw himself at Liam who nearly fell over but laughed when he caught him, “It’s my BIRTHDAY LEEEYUM.  I can be as late as I waaaaaant.  Oh, cupcakes.”

He walked over to his cupcakes and pecked Glenne on the check and proceeded to blush like a virgin while everyone sang to him.  After he blew out his candles he looked around confused.

“What is it H?”  Jeff asked him.

“I lost my special drink.”  He whined.  Jeff just sighed.


End file.
